seeking echo
by XxLost-In-The-EchoxX
Summary: echo's is in a world of trouble but could  any one save  her or was she doomed from the start
1. Prologue

All I could feel was the slimy feeling of him in my mind. **"You must get me the information I require if not I will require much more from you "**as I heard his snake like hissing in my head **"if you do not succeed you will punish yourself accordingly and if you somehow survive you cannot tell anyone about me or why you did this"**. In those few seconds of my life I never felt so cold or alone.


	2. running

**Chapter 1 **

**Echo's pov**

All I remember is running for my life. With shouting coming from every corner and the only thing going through my head was I have to do, I have to get over of footsteps coming from behind me I took one quick look over my shoulder just to hear someone yell I got her. I sped of down the hall and into the next door I saw but I had totally forgotten I was on the second floor. I saw my only way out the window .I felt the cold gush of wind as it sent a chill down my spine. I quickly look down and I was at least 2ft up. I tried to think of what my injuries my been if I jumped, then I heard the squeak of the nob turning I had look over my shoulder before I lurch myself out the window. I let out a moan at I tried to get up all my bones felt like they had been unhinged. But I didn't care I had to finish this job.

**Xavier's pov**

I waited on the corner this was messing around. I had to get this right Vick sent me to check she had not escaped .then from the corner of my eyes I saw red and then it was gone I raced after it .then I saw her red hair down to her waist and every so often she would check over her shoulder to see if anyone is coming.

**Echo's pov**

I was so on edge thinking someone is going to jump out and kill me.I need to get out of these cloths. I thought a toilet a compel of blocks away and quickly changed into a little dress. I finally felt like me until I walked out into the night and someone jumped me **"get off me****"** I yelled at his mind.

_**So what do you think of my chapter I tried to make it longer lol I will up date soon okay please R&R**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Form **_

_**Nora-girl123**_

_**xxxx**_


	3. my soulfinder

**Xavier's pov **

I followed her for a while. I had no clue where she was going. I saw her going into a café now I though this is where she was meeting someone to give the file over but as I closed in I saw her coming out but she looked totally different she had a simple dress on with converses and a beanie. I saw my chances I ran forward and jumped her she kept squirming trying to get away then I heard her voice tumble into my head **"get off me "** I felt so shocked I loosened up and she saw her chance. She pushed me off of her.

**Echo's pov **

i looked up at my attacker and he had dark brown eyes but as I looked closer his eyes were full of shock. I saw my chance and with all my strength I pushed him off me and I ran for my life I didn't care about the folder. I had to get out of there.

**Xavier's pov**

I saw as she ran down the street away from me. I started to run after her as quick as I could .she was mine my heart felt like someone had made it whole and finally I could see properly.

**Echo's pov**

I could hear him behind me but I didn't slow down. i didn't have the file and his word flew into my head **" you will have to punish yourself accordingly ****"** I ran into the road then I saw it a car flying towards me I closed my eyes then I heard a voice **" move out of the way"** . before I could answer I felt the force of the car running into.

**Xavier's pov**

I saw her run into the road and then I saw the car. I could not believe it she just stood there waiting for it to hit her I tried yelling to her to get out of the way but as I got close I saw the car hit her her red hair flied everywhere. I saw her hit the floor with so much force . I felt a lump form in my throat as I ran to her.

What did you think? What going to happen with echo. Please R&R

Love

From

Nora-girl123

xxxx


	4. author note : please read important

Okay guys I need ideas I am like stuck with it and I am in a corner HELP PLEASE lol , thee first person to help me will get their story shared and I will makes sure that there is large area of thanks

Till next time

Xxxxx

~Night~


	5. shocker

Heyy, so here's chapter 4 but the next chapter won't be up till next Friday as I am on holiday. Yay sun sun sun.

Big thanks to AriaLoveHeart who gave me this idea and I want to thank everyone who did and reviewed and favourite

But to every finding sky story I have read I found one that it worth all reviews as its wicked and fresh lol so show your support for her.

Next chappie!.

In that paralyzing second my heart shattered, even my life got flushed like yesterday's waste. I moved quicker than lightening or light , until my eyes laid on my beautiful soulfinder lying in a pool of red unruly hair and pale skin like moonbeams with brown glitter here and there, even though the balckhole like bruises and crimsons rivers. She still looked like and angel. I checked her pule but the only thing that came back was the hollow winds of nothing. The stinging of tears threatened to break lose, it had to be me didn't it ? , the only one out of my brothers to lose their soulfinder, someone must really hate me.I heaved my shaking hand to wipe away the blur of uncontrollable tears., I swear I caught her eyes flutter once of twice , but oh god is this what the rest of my life is going to be like, then I saw a benefit movement of her eyes , I leant closer and I heard a quiet moan escape her lips. I near happy dance with the enthusiasm I held but how? It was to late to heal her. Crap she just got hit by a car and survived and he I am worrying about how she did it , she would need healing, I felt the tingling sensation in my hands as I searched for any problems but the shock was there was nothing, no trauma she had come away from a car crash with nothing but scratches and even they are healing, as shock fled it was replaced by fear something was really wrong, she needs a hospital if there's nothing I can do ,I doubt they can but better to be safe than sorry. I gently pushed my hand under her feather- like body and with no effort I had her in bridal style walking to the hospital , floods of warmth ran though me as she snuggled into my chest as I sent a telepathic message to the family to meet me at the hospital asap.

So that the chapter hope you like review or no new chapter

xxxx

~Night~


End file.
